


Lake House

by crudescere



Series: knife on the right, gun on the left [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, jjp in love, naked naked naked, the lakehouse scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: Jaebeom promised to take Jinyoung to his lake house for two weeks, and this is what went down.(the promise Jaebeom made in Chapter 25 of Providence)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: knife on the right, gun on the left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689940
Comments: 27
Kudos: 301





	Lake House

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is!  
> Enjoy!

A solis ortu usque ad occasum

(From sunrise to sunset)

Jinyoung gazed at the expanse of clear, blue waters spread as far as he could see, only ending where the impressive stretch of mountain ranges encircling the area began. Beautiful would be an inadequate description. More like  _ otherworldly _ . Jinyoung was not even aware such a heavenly place existed in the country. 

And of course, Jaebeom owned it.

A gentle breeze caressed him, and he leaned closer on the rails of Jaebeom’s enormous lake house. He should have expected nothing less grand when his husband told him of the property. The Ims had lavish tastes and they loved making a statement when it involved money. He had spent enough time in their company that some of it had rubbed on him. No longer was he a gangster’s son when it came to finances and spotting good investments. Still, it caught him by surprise when Jaebeom pulled up in front of a mansion – there were no other words for the two storey infrastructure grander than any lake houses should be – and told him they had arrived at their destination.

Jinyoung shook his head and smiled to himself.

“So.” A cough and the sound of the bed being plopped down on.

Jinyoung turned his head to the layout of the master bedroom. The room looked straight out of a wedding and honeymoon catalogue, which Jinyoung suspiciously thought was Jaebeom’s doing. The entire house had been cleaned and stocked with necessities that would last for two weeks, and Jinyoung had known Jaebeom enough to know his husband was an excellent planner. Especially when it came to getting the two of them alone and out of touch with the outside world. No doubt Jaebeom had arranged everything so that they would not be interrupted in any way during their stay. His husband even left their phones in the car.

The room was really nice and set an intimate mood, if not for the person lazily sprawled on the massive bed in the middle, tie loose and skewed, shirt untucked and wrinkled, pants rolled halfway up sloppily. One would never think of him as a ruthless and powerful mobster, Jinyoung thought. Jaebeom, after parking the car and pulling the brakes, had switched off an imaginary button, that Jinyoung did not even know existed, and was reduced to – to this impossibly  _ human _ version of the Don. And if it were not for the intense lewd stare directed at him, Jinyoung would have been convinced that his husband had an alter ego. Or the aliens Bambam and Yugyeom loved to talk about had abducted and replaced his husband with someone else.

He crossed arms over his chest, understanding what Jaebeom was trying to get at without words. It made Jinyoung giddy that they could forego sentences and still understand each other. Well, the half-lidded gaze Jaebeom was giving him did not make much room for other things but  _ still _ .

“So you want me to strip now?”

With the way the Don’s eyes alighted, one would think he had struck a successful drug deal. Jinyoung shook his head. Lately, he had been more prone to head shaking and sighing than blushing and being flustered.

His husband grinned, “You did promise it’s going to be two weeks of no clothes. I’m just holding you to your words, tesoro.”

“It’s  _ you _ who made that promise,” Jinyoung sighed and dropped his arms, entered the room, and closed the French windows that served as their only barrier from nature, “Not me.”

Jaebeom sat up, grin still in place, and thrusted a hand out for Jinyoung, “But you agreed to it. So come here now and let’s start this vacation.”

Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand and let himself be pulled and manhandled until he was in between his husband’s legs. Jaebeom looked up at him with such evil eyes and the widest grin Jinyoung had seen so far. Jaebeom was really excited, and that made Jinyoung excited as well. It was novel to see his husband this carefree. No famiglia to look after, no gun to polish, no enemy to take care of. Jaebeom almost looked like a child.

Well, maybe a teenager. No child should have lust painted so blatantly all over his face.

“You look insane,” Jinyoung giggled, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Jaebeom’s grin just got wider, threatening to split his face in two.

“Like you want to eat me.”

“Hmm, maybe I do,” Jaebeom said, tone dropping dangerously low as he started unbuttoning Jinyoung’s shirt, “Maybe I do want to eat you, husband.”

Okay, so perhaps Jinyoung was not completely immune to Jaebeom’s propositions yet. He could feel his ears burning as his husband continued to stare at him, eye contact firmly in place, fingers tracing featherlight at the growing expanse of his exposed chest.  _ Damn it, _ Jinyoung cursed.

When his shirt was fully undone and he was fully shirtless, Jaebeom started with his pants, unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down.

“You ready?” Jaebeom teased, and Jinyoung could not help chuckling nervously before saying, “For what? It’s just pants.”

“True,” Jaebeom shrugged and then pulled down. Both pants  _ and _ underwear.

The sudden coolness – and state of nakedness, because no matter how frequent, Jinyoung will never get used to it – made him jump, gripping on Jaebeom’s shoulders to prevent himself from smacking the ground.

“Jaebeom!” He hissed.

“What?” Jaebeom erupted in laughter, “I never said I was a gentleman.”

“Yeah. You try saying that and no one will ever believe you,” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, stepping out of his pants.

Jaebeom made a face at him, and Jinyoung decided enough was enough. 

“Get naked,” he demanded. 

The Don raised a brow in challenge, “You're bossing me around, now?”

“Yes, I am. What are you going to do about it?” 

Another burst of laughter erupted from Jaebeom’s lips and then his husband hurriedly started stripping. “Nothing. I’m not going to do anything about it but  _ be  _ naked.”

When they were both finally clotheless, Jinyoung stared Jaebeom down, daring his husband to get moving. However, instead of the bed action he was expecting, Jaebeom grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room, down to the first floor and into the kitchen. 

Granted, Jaebeom did say they would cease wearing clothes for the two weeks they would be in the lake house. But walking around the house buck naked still felt weird to Jinyoung. It made him feel like he was committing a crime, which was ridiculous since the owner of the house was stark naked as well. Jinyoung needed something else of his husband to rub on him – more specifically speaking, something aside from shamelessness. 

It would be no good if Jinyoung just got used to Jaebeom and his inherent shamelessness rubbing on him, but not the Don’s strong qualities. He most certainly preferred it if the more valuable characteristics of Jaebeom would rub on him too.

“Why are we in the kitchen, Jaebeom?” Jinyoung grimaced. Surely, his husband would not think it would be best to desecrate the dining table first.

“I told you,” Jaebeom smirked, “I want to eat.”

Jinyoung pursed his lips, tapped his foot. “In here? Really, Jaebeom?  _ Really _ ?”

“Yes,” his husband nodded, “But not you. You’re for dessert. I’m actually hungry, Jinyoung.”

“Oh.” Sometimes, Jinyoung found it hard to keep up with the Don’s thought process. So much for their telepathy; his brain waves were just shorter than Jaebeom’s. “You could’ve said that before you got us both naked. I could’ve cooked first, you know?”

This time, Jaebeom handed him an apron. Pink with lots of frills. Jinyoung’s stomach dropped. 

Oh. 

Jaebeom grinned again, more impish and evil than it had been back in the bed room. “If I did, then I would have missed a fantastic view,” he wiggled his eyebrows lecherously. And really, if it were not Jaebeom, Jinyoung would have decked him already with the faces he was making. It would very be creepy had it been someone else. 

“Now put that on and start with the cooking, tesoro.”

“I hate you,” he said but without malice. Jaebeom might have a single-tracked mind filled with overflowing libido, but Jinyoung loved him. 

So Jinyoung donned the apron, ignoring the flush and heat crawling all over his skin at Jaebeom’s attention, and started pulling out ingredients from the generously stocked fridge, gathering them on the counter, and proceeded with the preparations.

Jaebeom could be such a creep, sometimes. But Jinyoung guessed that was what made him a fantastic don – he creeped people out.

Just as he started filleting the fish – his husband loved fish – Jinyoung heard the screeching of a stool across tiles. And then, suddenly, there was solid heat pressing against him from behind.

“Jaebeom, I’m trying to cook,” he said, not turning around and risking being chest to chest with his husband. 

A pair of arms encircled his waist, hands resting on his stomach. A chin hooking on his shoulder. Hot breath against his neck. 

“But I’m not doing anything,” Jaebeom whispered, “I’m just watching.”

Jinyoung grinded his teeth. He could feel the Don’s erection pressing against his behind.  _ Ridiculous. _

“You can’t fuck me while I’m in the middle of cooking,” Jinyoung shook his head, “You had your chance earlier. I’m not going to stop cutting this fish just because you’re turned on by my ass in an apron.”

Jaebeom nuzzled his ear, and even if Jinyoung really did not think the kitchen was a place for sex, Jaebeom made his resolve crumble with every brush of kiss on his skin. 

“I love it when you play hard to get, tesoro.”

“Oh God, please,” Jinyoung squirmed, “You're being ridiculous.”

“I also happen to love it when you insult me, tesoro.”

Jinyoung groaned and tightened his grip on the knife, making it certain that it would not slip in his hold. Jaebeom was making his hands sweaty. 

“I’m holding a knife,” Jinyoung warned. 

Persistent, Jaebeom started running a hand on Jinyoung’s side, fingers slipping past the apron and teasing. “I’m good with knives too, tesoro.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Yeah, when you’re cutting off fingers or stabbing someone’s chest.” 

Jaebeom points to the fish Jinyoung is filleting, “I don’t think slicing a fish is all that much different from slitting throats. Let me help.” 

Jinyoung closed his eyes, inhaled, exhaled. “You’re making it impossible for me. Not helping.  _ At all _ .” He hissed, “Make yourself useful and get out of here.”

“You’re enjoying bossing me around too much,” Jaebeom clicked his tongue, “Maybe I need to punish you,” gripping Jinyoung’s naked ass violently. 

Jinyoung jumped in place, the second time and the day was not even done yet, and whirled on Jaebeom, knife raised above their heads. 

“That’s it!” He narrowed his eyes. “That’s it, Im Jaebeom. Get out of my kitchen!”

His husband actually had the audacity to look affronted. “But-”

“No.” Jinyoung argued, “I said get out of here.  _ Scram _ .”

Jaebeom’s eyes glinted with harsh seriousness before settling on their wide-eyed state, and for a moment, Jinyoung worried. 

It lasted for a few seconds, then Jaebeom took a careful step back. “Fine,” his husband huffed, “I’ll let you fillet that fish. But don’t think this is over, tesoro.” Jaebeom wiggled an index finger at him, “We’re not over.”

Jinyoung loosened up when Jaebeom began exiting the kitchen. His husband had always been a handful, but he worried that he might have taken it too far, telling him to go away like that.

But just as Jaebeom fully got out of sight, his husband called out, “Better fillet that fucking fish good, tesoro. I see one bone and I will never let you in  _ my _ kitchen again.”

Jinyoung sighed in relief at that. Jaebeom was just being stupid.

  
  


Jinyoung should have never challenged Jaebeom like that, he realized. 

Dinner went well – Jaebeom had praised his cooking, inhaled everything within seconds, and emptied the rice cooker. Jinyoung had wondered when the last time his husband ate was, and got irked because they shared lunch at a McDonald’s on their way to the lake house. How Jaebeom was starving like he had not been fed for weeks after ingesting  _ that _ much fast food calories made Jinyoung’s gut curl with distaste. Yet Jaebeom only waved a hand and said he was being ridiculous and that his cooking was just that good, almost the same level as Hyejin’s, which then made Jinyoung suspicious. Of the compIiment and of the amount of wine Jaebeom kept making him drink.

And he was right on his suspicions as he stared at the giant mirror at the foot of the bed. A mirror that he was certain was never there before.

He was not drunk out of his mind, fortunately, and he gathered his wits, which was scattered all over the place from Jaebeom pressing against him from behind, just like he did in the kitchen – only now, their very naked reflections stared at them – and willed himself to say, “What the fuck, Jaebeom?”

Jaebeom chuckled, mouth on his ear, eyes staring at him from the mirror. “Surprise?”

“Why is there a mirror?”

The Don’s hands started caressing Jinyoung’s hips, drawing little circles and making Jinyoung heat up. “You’re so pretty, tesoro. I’ve been meaning to show you just how pretty you are. And now,” Jaebeom shrugged, “You can see yourself. It’s a nice start to our vacation.”

His husband was now placing kisses along his neck, nibbling as he went. Jinyoung shivered, he had been shivering since the sun had set, but this time it was definitely not because of the coldness. The room was not even cold, the fireplace blazing with heat. The same heat his reflection in the mirror had.

He let out a moan when Jaebeom bit the sensitive skin just above his shoulder. His reflection looked dazed, leaning back against Jaebeom’s reflection, skin hot and flushed all over. And his manhood,  _ oh God _ – it was a scandalous sight. “D-does the mirror have to be there?”

Jaebeom looked up from ravaging his neck and connected eyes with him again from the mirror, eyes that were heavy with desire. “Look at yourself, tesoro,” he ran a hand across Jinyoung’s abdomen, dipping lower and brushing at the visible erection. Jaebeom smiled when  _ it _ twitched, the mirror making them both witness. Jaebeom’s voice was breathy when he said, “So beautiful, Jinyoung.”

As the Don’s hand traveled all over his torso, mouth never leaving his neck, Jinyoung remained glued on the mirror. Watching with both embarrassment and arousal swirling in his guts. The view of his body on display while being touched, the look his reflection, _he_ , was giving heightened his senses, and he burned all over. Burning hotter than anything he had experienced. The mix of embarrassment at seeing himself be felt up only added an edge that got his knees even more shaky.

And when Jaebeom’s hand found his cock and palmed it harshly, Jinyoung’s knees finally gave away. If not for Jaebeom standing so sturdily behind him, he would have tumbled backwards on the bed, panting and mind out of reach.  _ God _ , he almost came with the simple touch.

“Intense, isn’t it?” Jaebeom said, “Keep your eyes on the mirror, tesoro. You have to see your face when you cum. Fucking perfect.”

So Jaebeom steadied him, thrusted a leg in between his, and let him lean on the broad planes of his husband’s chest and abdomen as much as he needed – and then Jaebeom took his erection. 

His husband’s hand wrapped around his cock, rough with callouses and grip firm enough that Jinyoung almost melted on the spot. His brain had stopped functioning altogether and all he could do was stare at the reflection in front of him, two men illuminated by the fireplace and the dim lighting of the lamp by the bed. Light played on both their naked bodies, casting long shadows on the wall –  _ moving _ shadows, as Jaebeom pumped his erection expertly. Up, down, up, down. In the mirror, on the walls. The only sound in the house, in the next ten miles, were their pants and the slide of Jaebeom’s fist on his cock.

Everywhere was decorated by them and Jinyoung had to bite his lips from the sheer eroticness of it all.

“J-Jaebeom,” Jinyoung stuttered, “ _ Jaebeom _ .”

“Too much?” Jaebeom grinned, the fucker.

“Please,” he groaned, “I’m really close.”

Jaebeom bit the point where his neck met his shoulders, where his pulse was, and picked up the pace, hand twisting at it traveled up and down Jinyoung’s shaft, grip tightening to almost painful, wrist flicking sharply. The Don ran a tongue along the entire length of Jinyoung’s neck, flat and hot and wet.

Jinyoung shivered, still watching Jaebeom and himself on the mirror. Every action Jaebeom did, every reaction  _ he _ did – Jinyoung could see it all. Every sweep of tongue, every rise of chest, every pump.

There was only so much Jinyoung and his resolve could take. Not that his resolve had been anything strong since the beginning, since Jaebeom talked to him in earnest that one particular night he broke down and spoke of his mother. Jinyoung’s resolve had been crumbling ever since and when they renewed their vows, he was pretty sure there had not been an ounce of it left.

Sweat dotted his forehead, beads collecting at his temples. He must taste salty already but Jaebeom seemed to be enjoying his saltiness, not faltering in eating his neck at all.

“ _ Jaebeom _ ,” he panted, “I’m going to come.”

“Then do,” Jaebeom chuckled before locking eyes with him in the mirror – then he swiped a thumb over Jinyoung’s slit.

Jinyoung came with a violent shudder, making a mess of himself, Jaebeom’s hand, the mirror, the carpet – everything.

He slumped back against Jaebeom, totally spent and knees turned to jellies. The orgasm rendered him useless. He was surprisingly beyond exhausted.

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” he exhaled.

Jaebeom laughed, satisfied at Jinyoung’s reaction. “I guess you’re too tired for anything else?”

Jinyoung let Jaebeom maneuver him to the bed then, boneless but blissful. His mind caught up with the conversation when Jaebeom sat beside him, a fist on his own erection.

“Uhm,” Jinyoung worried his lips, “I don’t think I can even sit. I’m so tired, love. That was really intense.”

Jaebeom smiled at him, genuine and without an ounce of accusation. Full of love, even. “It’s alright. I predicted this would happen anyways. Don’t worry. It’s not everyday that you see yourself cum.” 

The Don then proceeded to masturbate in earnest. 

Jinyoung would have protested before, would find it way too shameless. But that was before when he was still spared from Jaebeom’s never ending need to release tension. Now, he turned his head to watch as his husband worked himself. It was quick. Jaebeom came all over himself and even had the gall to smirk at Jinyoung while giving a thumbs up. 

Jinyoung laughed aloud. Jaebeom really was ridiculous.

They slept so deep and peaceful afterwards, covered in dried cum, gross and disgusting, and Jinyoung would definitely hide in embarrassment until Jaebeom hauled him out for breakfast come morning. But that would be for later. Now, they slept without a care in the world.

⤠⥈⤟

They did not try anything else crazy the days that followed. They spent the days sunbathing, making out while sunbathing, having picnics by the lake, and jerking each other off by the lake. They also found a routine, Jinyoung cooked their meals while Jaebeom cleaned up afterwards. They watched movies in the dark and sipped endless amounts of wine.

Jinyoung was just Jinyoung. And what was better, Jaebeom was just Jaebeom.

His husband had not even snuck out while he was preoccupied with cooking to take a gIimpse of their phones left in the car. It was as if Jaebeom completely forgot that he was the head of the most powerful famiglia in South Korea. Jinyoung would sometimes ask about it, and Jaebeom would only respond with a pillow thrown in his direction and a pretense at killing him by oxygen deprivation. It was ridiculous since all Jaebeom did was kiss him breathless, and that resulted in Jaebeom gasping for air as well. It would not be murder, but a double suicide – since Jinyoung was not opposed to the kisses that made him light in the head. And when he told Jaebeom that, he was only pinned again to the nearest surface, his breath knocked out of him by greedy lips.

All in all, the past week had been as perfect as it could be.

However, there was something that prevented them from fully enjoying Jaebeom’s perfect lake house, and as Jaebeom dragged Jinyoung across the expanse of ground that was between the lake and the house, Jinyoung knew he could not delay it any longer. Jaebeom had had enough. 

“But Jaebeom,” he whined. He might know it was a losing battle, judging from the determination in Jaebeom’s grip, in Jaebeom’s purposeful strides, but Jinyoung had learned from his husband that giving up was never an option. Not for a mafioso, not for an Im, and most certainly not as Jaebeom’s husband. So he continued whining, “I don’t want to! I’m perfectly okay watching you from the shore. It’s actually better for me. I love watching you get wet.”

Jaebeom whirled around him, brows in deep furrow. “You’re not going to fool me again, tesoro. I know what you’re doing. You’re distracting me so I won’t throw you in the water. Not working this time, honey.”

Jinyoung cursed under his breath. Jaebeom continued to drag him until they were standing where land ended and water began. “But what if I drown?” He pleaded. If whining and standing his ground were futile, perhaps begging would be effective. “What if I drown and die, Jaebeom? You’d be a widow!”

Jaebeom, face stony and devoid of mercy, as if he was talking to a mere footman that messed up an important shipment, said, “That’s not going to work as well and you know it.”

Jaebeom gave him a glare that made Jinyoung desperately wish he was wearing clothes. And least with a sock, he could throw something at his husband’s face. 

“I will drown,” he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to be embarrassed at both their naked states out in the harsh sun, arguing over something as simple as swimming. No, Jinyoung refused to be mortified. Not when his husband looked as if he would have no problems swindling the next country's prime minister without so much as an underwear. “I’m telling you, Jaebeom, and I’m serious. I will drown and you  _ will _ regret it.”

At that, Jaebeom faltered. His harsh expression cracking and giving way to a softer scowl – of course, he was still scowling, unhappy with Jinyoung’s reluctance to learn how to swim. The Don’s grip on Jinyoung’s wrist loosened, and he started caressing it softly with his fingers. “You do know that I wouldn’t let you die, don’t you?”

Of course, Jinyoung knew. Jaebeom would risk his own life before the lake would even have any ideas of killing Jinyoung, but that was not the point. Jinyoung was just really frightened of the water. “I know that.”

“So what’s the problem, tesoro?” Jaebeom sighed, plopping on the ground and pulling Jinyoung on top of him. It was a tough maneuver but they managed, and the prickling of the grass and soil underneath their bare skins did not bother them as much as it did the first few times they laid on the ground. Mother Earth could be a nice bed, even in stark nakedness, if one was not too conscious. “At first I thought you were just embarrassed I’d laugh at you floundering in water,” Jaebeom’s smug face earned him a slap on the chest, “Okay, okay, fine. I’ll try not to laugh too much, but I really thought that was it. Now, though, I think there’s more to your aversion to learn swimming than you’re letting on. Spill it.”

Jinyoung squinted at the bright rays of the sun, caught between telling the truth and evading the question. He could always distract Jaebeom; he had learned that his husband would obediently divert attention at the notion of intimate physical contact, and it was very handy. The world could be ending and Jaebeom would not bat an eye if he was groping Jinyoung. He wondered if he should just shut his husband up by kissing him.

“Tesoro,” Jaebeom warned, “Stop thinking.”

“What? You can’t have read my thoughts!”

Jaebeom angled his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Of course I can’t. Telepathy doesn’t actually exist. But what were you thinking to be  _ this  _ defensive?”

Jinyoung felt his face getting hot and it was not because of the sun. One of Jaebeom’s hands settled on his thigh, high enough to make him squirm. “I’m not thinking of anything weird, you crazy,” he managed to mumble and gave himself a pat on the back at managing a half-decent comeback. 

“Okay, whatever. But don’t think you’ve escaped my question,” Jaebeom put on his Don face again and said, more like commanded, “Spill.”

He slumped, realizing that there was no out. Jaebeom’s patience only lasted so long, and Jinyoung doubted that his husband would let the matter go just because he started sulking. Jaebeom might be in love with him but the Don was still the Don at his core – he only had a pinch of mercy. At most. A fistful of it, though, for Jinyoung. Still, a palmful of mercy was not going to stop Jaebeom from throwing him in the lake. Besides, the memory did not hurt him anymore, the event far too into the past for it to affect Jinyoung in ways more than his aversion to swimming. Furthermore, sharing the memory might actually save him from Jaebeom teaching him how to swim. The last time his husband had been his mentor, he had ended up bruised and battered – the fact that it was combat training and therefore being beaten was to be expected was not important. Jinyoung’s point about Jaebeom being a bad mentor still stood.

He leaned his head against his husband’s chest, allowing the hands caressing his thigh to travel up to his hips. “You know the barrels at the den? The big ones?” He was glad to hear how even his voice had come out – a testament to how he could talk about it without breaking in cold sweats anymore.

Jaebeom nodded, “Those ready for pick up?”

Jinyoung shook his head in negation. Those held little plastic packets of carefully measured cocaine. They were pretty big, but Jinyoung was not talking about them. “No, bigger ones. Those in the back for water?”

“What about it?”

Jinyoung turned his head to bury his face in Jaebeom’s collarbone, “I can’t remember how old I was then but when I was smaller than those drums, my father put me inside one,” he felt Jaebeom stiffen but he continued, “It was almost full. Well, not full enough to cover my head, just around my mouth, below the nose. I could still breathe. He didn’t want to kill me. But he closed the lid.”

“Jesus, fuck.” Jaebeom hissed.

“But he stuck a stick to keep the lid from fully closing, you know? Now that I think about it, I guess he did that to prevent the oxygen from running out. He really didn’t mean to kill me, just teach me a lesson, though I can’t remember what for. But, Jaebeom,” he murmured, “It was dark inside. I can't even remember how long he left me in there. Just that it was a very long time and I couldn’t even push the lid open because he said he had men watching and I would get worse punishment if I tried something funny.”

“Jinyoung,  _ shit _ . I’m sorry.” Jaebeom sounded a mixture of horrified, apologetic and murderous.

“It’s okay,” he said, face not leaving Jaebeom’s collarbone, “I didn’t turn out afraid of the dark, thankfully,” he chuckled, trying to make the atmosphere lighter, “That would have been a pain. We would’ve needed the lights on when we have sex. All the time.”

“Not a problem for me, tesoro.”

Jinyoung peered up at his husband who looked constipated. Jaebeom’s grin was pained and his raised brow seemed more of an outcome of a heart attack than mockery. Jinyoung sort of felt sorry that he had so many traumatic events in the past that made Jaebeom feel helpless. His husband always wanted to fix things, but the past was past and Jintae was dead. They both could not resurrect the man and kill him again.

“So that’s why I hate being submerged in water. Bathtubs and hot springs are okay because I’m taller now and I know I can stand up and be safe. But actually swimming? Where I’m trapped in water again? I’m scared of that, Jaebeom.”

They were silent for a while, the soft breeze rustling the leaves, the sun beating down on them from its place in the sky. Jinyoung was endlessly grateful that Jaebeom’s crazy expensive sunblock worked amazingly.

“Jinyoung?”

“Hmm?”

He could almost hear the gears in the Don’s head shifting and turning. Jinyoung knew Jaebeom had come up with a solution. “Will you feel unsafe in the water if I’m with you? Think carefully.”

Jinyoung nodded. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in the water, without solid ground, with only water holding him up, pushing him at the sides. Trying to  _ engulf _ him whole. He almost trembled but Jaebeom’s hand on his waist anchored him.

“No. I‘ll feel safe, I think. But the cold water, I don’t like it, Jaebeom.”

“Because it’s cold?”

Jinyoung turned it over, flipped the idea upside down until he found a reason. “No, cold is okay. I just don’t like the feeling of water on my skin.”

Jaebeom could not resist chuckling at that, “Tesoro, you’ve taken baths. Countless of them. Unless you discovered a way to shower completely dry, I hate to break it to you but you’ve been wetting your skin ever since.”

“You know what? I really hate you. You get what I meant, and it’s not  _ that _ .”

“Alright, alright,” Jaebeom ruffled his head in apology, “I was just trying to make a very valid point. But since you’re perfectly okay with being wet, I think it’s the feeling of stagnant water that you hate. I mean, stagnant water large enough to drown you. Not tubs,” the Don grinned and Jinyoung really could have used a sock to wipe it off, “You’re brave enough to face bathtubs on your own. I’m awfully impressed.”

Jinyoung was  _ not _ impressed.

“Let’s get in the lake. I promise I won’t let go of you, and I think I can make you forget you’re in water.”

“I’m not sure, Jaebeom.”

“Just try it. One word and I’ll get you back on the ground. But, please, give it a try. I’ll be there, you don’t have to worry, okay?” Jaebeom stood up, taking him along. 

Then he jumped in the water, making a show of diving under and coming up wet, slicking his hair back and grinning in a manner so sexy, if Jinyoung was not scared of drowning, he would have jumped right in instantly. 

“Come in, tesoro,” Jaebeom offered a hand.

Jinyoung nodded and slowly, painfully so, eased into the water, sitting on the bank and dipping his legs first. It was, thankfully, not cold, the sun warming it up to levels more beckoning. Jinyoung eyed the water, thinking how he should go in. Should he just drop himself? Should he turn around and grasp the land better?

The Don saved him from torturing his mind further by grasping him firmly on the waist and dragging him unceremoniously in.

Jinyoung shrieked, arms automatically wrapping around his husband’s neck, tight enough to be a chokehold.

“Don’t strangle me, tesoro,” Jaebeom spat water that accidentally got in his mouth during the flurry, “I’m useless to you if I die.”

“Oh my God,” Jinyoung grasped his husband’s hair with an intensity that even Jackson, self-proclaimed best combat fighter in the famiglia, would be proud of. If his husband wanted him to swim, he had better prepared himself to go bald in the process. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ let go, Jaebeom.”

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Jaebeom settled them better, floating in the lake, hands steady around Jinyoung’s waist. “Feel the water?”

In fact, Jinyoung did not. What he felt, instead, were the hands at his sides fluttering across his abdomen, chest, waist, hips, even thighs – Jaebeom was feeling him up under water. A swirl of affection rose in his chest. Trust Jaebeom to make everything so easy. It was a very effective way to distract him from the sensation of water closing in at every angle.

“This is your big plan?” Jinyoung smiled at his husband. “To molest me?”

Jaebeom smirked, “You should've known all my plans involved groping you. I’m a very consistent man after all.”

Jinyoung shook his head in laughter. It was a very unconventional swimming lesson but it was effective. Jinyoung managed to be comfortable in the water, no dark thoughts seeping in, no feeling of being trapped graced his thoughts.

Jaebeom kept them near the bank where the water was shallower. Jinyoung allowed himself to be dragged across the surface, actually enjoying Jaebeom sliding him from one point to another. It was fun, and eventually, he learned how to float by himself, though he still did not trust himself to not sink without his husband’s hold. Jaebeom acted as a floaty while he practiced kicking the water. 

At one point, he splashed water on Jaebeom purposefully while trying a particular stroke, which resulted in Jaebeom taking awful revenge by removing his support on Jinyoung’s torso. Jinyoung shrieked so loud birds from a nearby tree, disturbed and probably irritated, flew away.

“You swore you wouldn’t let go!” He yelled while Jaebeom immediately swooped in to wrap him up in a hug, murmuring apologies and trying to calm Jinyoung down. But Jinyoung was not having it. “You, liar! You said you wouldn’t let me drown! I hate you so much, Im Jaebeom!”

“Calm down, tesoro,” his husband comforted, but Jinyoung could note the humor underlying Jaebeom’s tone, mocking him. Jinyoung could never forgive him.

“I hate you!” Fresh water diluted his salty tears as he kept accusing Jaebeom of murder. “I want a divorce!”

“Now, now, Jinyoung, let’s not be drastic,” Jaebeom frowned, “It was a joke. I wouldn’t really let you sink. You should know that.”

“I don’t believe you, liar,” he cried.

It ended up with Jaebeom hauling them both out of the water, which was, in hindsight, a stupid move for the Don because as soon as they got back to solid ground, Jinyoung had stomped his way back into the house, dripping all over and ignoring Jaebeom’s desperate yelling. 

He buried himself under the covers of their massive bed after drying himself. He did not come out for the rest of the afternoon – sulking and cursing Jaebeom, and actually falling asleep for a few hours – until his husband was forced to cook their dinner.

Jaebeom was not incompetent in the kitchen, which frustrated Jinyoung to some degree when he found out because it made Jaebeom almost perfect, and the delicious smell of roast meat wafted around the house, tempting Jinyoung to get out of the covers and forgive Jaebeom. He was only a man after all. He was weak in the face of food, especially after such an eventful afternoon.

Jaebeom had looked like a kicked lion – pitiful with sad eyes and downcast face, but one would not be blind enough to not notice that a sad lion was still a lion, so Jinyoung sat beside him on the dinner table but stole all the meat, leaving his husband with only vegetables for sustenance. Jaebeom deserved his wrath.

“Not even a bite?” Jaebeom begged.

Jinyoung liked Jaebeom begging so he replied, “No. Eat your vegetables.”

⤠⥈⤟

It took an insane amount of coaxing and begging, to a point of annoyance, before Jinyoung relented and let Jaebeom touch him again. It was not that Jinyoung was really angry at Jaebeom, more like he found the pleading version of his husband satisfying so he pretended to be mad for a day or two more. It was hilarious to witness Jaebeom practically shake with relief when Jinyoung nodded in affirmation to one of his attempts at copping a feel. Jaebeom really was insatiable, and the sex had been mind blowing. 

It took even more time for Jaebeom to coax him into the water again. But his husband had learned his lesson and never attempted to let go of Jinyoung again which served them both good, if Jinyoung were to be honest. 

Jinyoung actually learned to stay afloat by himself and even managed to propel himself underwater. It was a huge achievement and Jinyoung knew he owed it to Jaebeom, no matter how immoral the methods he used may be.

“Tesoro,” Jaebeom called out to him, sprawled out on the bed once more, “What do you think of riding a boat?”

“Boat?” He asked, emerging from the bathroom, all dried but still very naked. “You have a boat—of course you have.” 

Jinyoung sat beside his husband, looking out the window and admiring the clear sky, the sun hanging low in the horizon. It would be nice, not that any day they had spent in the house was  _ not _ nice, to go boat riding. 

“Okay, let’s go try your boat.”

Jaebeom took an impressive and well maintained dinghy out of the shed at the back of the house, a place he did not even know existed. They prepared snacks and drinks to carry out in the water after deciding that they did not have anything better to do for the rest of the day, and that floating aimlessly in a huge lake was the way to go. 

Jaebeom proved to be adept at rowing, which like the cooking, annoyed Jinyoung. 

“Seriously, is there something you can’t do?”

Jaebeom cocked his head at him, looking at him funnily. “I’m just rowing?”

Jinyoung crossed arms across his chest, “Because all of us can do that, obviously.”

“Hey, no need to be sarcastic at me. You  _ should  _ be happy I’m so capable of things, tesoro. You’re married to me.”

Jinyoung made a face, “Well, you’re alright. But I bet Mark could do better. He’s inherently good at things.”

The Don clicked his tongue, that signature sound that Jinyoung had gotten immune to. “Don’t try and make me jealous, tesoro.”

Jinyoung only hummed in reply, laying down on the wooden floor and staring at the dimming skies. A few seconds later, Jaebeom was lying beside him, and like it was the only natural thing to do, Jinyoung scooted closer, Jaebeom laid an arm for Jinyoung to rest his head on. 

Oars left unattended, the boat floated in place somewhere in the lake.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung said earnestly, “For bringing me here. It was nice. I love it. I love you.”

Jaebeom pressed a kiss to his temple. “I love you too.”

They remained snuggling on the boat floor, watching the afternoon sky, pleased. Contented. 

Jinyoung still was not completely accustomed to being out in the open clotheless and he wished for a blanket to cover them. From Mother Nature’s eyes and from the growing coolness of the air.

He curled himself deeper into Jaebeom, who, to Jinyoung’s amazement, had fallen asleep. Jaebeom out of famiglia uniform was just like anyone else, Jinyoung realized. His husband could fully function without a gun in reach, carefree and void of the tension that always surrounded him like a second skin. The thought of their two weeks drawing to an end saddened Jinyoung a bit. 

He snuggled closer and before he knew it, consciousness slipped away from him too. 

  
  


Jinyoung woke up with a start, jerking so hard that the dinghy rocked, bringing him to the present. They were still on the boat, floating aimlessly on a lake. The sky had gotten dark, the moon and stars illuminating the surroundings. Jaebeom’s hand was on his cock. 

Jinyoung groaned, disbelieving that his husband woke him up like that. “Jaebeom?”

“Hush. Just lay back. Let me do all the work.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this while we’re on a boat.”

Jaebeom tightened his grip on Jinyoung’s dick then. “Well, it’s another experience.”

Jinyoung whimpered when Jaebeom flicked his wrist, expertly handling his cock. At this point they had reached relationship-wise, it would be safe to say that his cock was now an extension of Jaebeom instead of his. Jaebeom spent more time on his dick than he did, after all. It was both exciting and ridiculous. 

“Come on, tesoro,” Jaebeom whispered in the dark, “Give it to me.”

Jinyoung grabbed the nearest thing he could get his hands on, which turned out to be one of the oars.  _ Crazy _ , Jinyoung’s brain supplied. 

But what was crazier was the way Jaebeom pumped his dick with so much vigor that Jinyoung got worried the boat might flip over and topple them off. 

“Jaebeom,” he panted, “Faster.”

His husband grunted in acquiesce, and picked up the pace, twisting his cock to almost painful levels, in that way that made Jinyoung feel like he was standing on the precipice of insanity. 

It did not take that long for Jinyoung to cum, squirting hard into the cold air. It was then that Jinyoung was grateful they were naked. With the amount of orgasming the both of them did for the past days, being dressed would have been such a hassle. Clothes would hinder them of free access whenever they felt like cumming and would be such a pain to clean them every time they made a mess. 

Jinyoung eyed the cum on the wooden planks of the boat, “Jaebeom, how do we clean cum off your boat?”

Jaebeom shook his head at him like he just blurted out the most stupid thing in the universe. “Stop thinking about the boat and blow me off.”

Jinyoung made a face at him in response, to which Jaebeom just looked at him in challenge, expectant. Jinyoung shook his head, muttering  _ crazy _ , then cIimbed over his husband and positioned them favorably. The boat was small for doing inappropriate things and the water was unstable underneath them. 

But Jaebeom wanted a blowjob and who was Jinyoung to deny his husband. 

Jaebeom eyed him with a leer that got him hot all over. Jaebeom was a pervert, and Jinyoung was turning into one too.  _ Oh God _ . 

He just hoped there were no fishes around to witness him giving head to his husband. 

Jinyoung put Jaebeom’s cock in his mouth, taking in as much as he could. 

“Fuck, tesoro,” Jaebeom groaned, “Will never get tired of your mouth.”

Jinyoung sucked, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue as he bobbed up and down. Jinyoung loved giving head; he loved the weight of Jaebeom’s cock on his tongue, loved the musky smell of his husband, and loved the taste of it. He also loved the way his husband tensed and made aggressive noises. Jinyoung loved Jaebeom. 

He tongued the slit at the tip, and used his hands to cover the remaining length of Jaebeom’s dick his mouth could not cover, never forgetting to massage the balls at the base. 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ .”

Jaebeom hissing and cursing were Jinyoung’s personal favorites, and it spurred him to suck harder, drawing out Jaebeom’s essence like it was a particularly thick milkshake through a narrow straw. 

“I’m going to cum, tesoro,” his husband warned. 

Jinyoung hummed, sending delicious vibrations through Jaebeom’s already heightened senses. And with one last vigorous suck, Jaebeom spilled over in his mouth. 

Jinyoung swallowed everything, not permitting any drop to escape his lips and be wasted.

Jinyoung sat back up wearing a satisfied grin, looking at Jaebeom with bliss. They both made each other cum in the middle of a lake, on a boat.  _ Crazy. _

Jaebeom, telepathy-anti and all, seemed to read his mind for he mirrored Jinyoung’s grin, beckoning Jinyoung to come back and lay beside him, to resume their lazy cuddling session. 

However, when Jinyoung stepped on his cum on the floor, he flinched a bit from the grossness of his sperm left to dry in the open – and that tiny flinching was enough to make him slip. 

The dinghy swayed to the side without any hopes of being steadied. And before Jaebeom had completely recovered from orgasming, and before Jinyoung could remedy the situation, the boat had flipped over, sending them straight into the waters. 

Jinyoung struggled to stay afloat, his earlier lessons at swimming unreachable from the depths of his mind due to increasing trepidation. But before real and true panic seized him over, Jaebeom was already dragging him to the banks and hauling them off of the water. 

Jaebeom deposited them safely on the ground, a distance away from the lake that tried to swallow them. “Now,  _ that _ was an experience,” Jaebeom muttered, shaking water out of his hair. And this way, with the moonlight glinting off his skin, casting delightful shadows across the angles of his face, Jinyoung fell a little more in love, the previous near-drowning experience already hazy in his mind.

“You okay, tesoro?”

“I’m okay,” Jinyoung stared into their boat which was floating upside down, and without any warning – burst out giggling, “It’s funny. Don’t you think it’s funny?”

Jaebeom stared at him like  _ he _ was funny, “You’re enjoying this?”

“It’s romantic,” Jinyoung beamed, “Falling off a boat in the middle of the night with the stars twinkling above and my husband saving me from drowning,” he winked at Jaebeom who  _ now _ burst out laughing at his statement, “Maybe he really loves me.”

Jaebeom tackled him to the ground, dirt and grass sticking to their wet skin, pinned him to the grass and nosed his neck. “He does. Your husband does love you. Very much.”

Jinyoung continued giggling like a teenager, “Me too. I love my husband very much.”

“Say,” Jaebeom looked at him, grin wide across his face, “Do you think it’s romantic to just sleep here?”

“On the ground? Outside?”

Jaebeom nodded. “Yeah.”

Feeling lazy himself, Jinyoung thought why not. It was not  _ that  _ cold, besides, they had each other’s bodies for warmth. And it was indeed romantic to sleep under the moonlight. 

“Okay,” Jinyoung pulled Jaebeom down and kissed him full on the lips, “Anywhere with you is romantic.”

Jaebeom cocked his head in amusement. No doubt, his husband found his statement exceptionally sappy. “Even when I’m on the field, guns out, breaking someone’s bones?”

Jinyoung grinned. “Especially then, as long as I’m there to back you up.”

That night, Jinyoung dreamt of Jaebeom engulfing and drowning him with warmth and adoration. No water in sight.

⤠⥈⤟

Jinyoung stirred awake, something pulled at his hair that sounded and felt, suspiciously like the pecking of a little bird. He wondered if they had forgotten to close the windows last night; it certainly was big enough to invite and allow tiny winged animals to their bed. 

However, when Jinyoung turned to press deeper into his husband, a sharp object dug at his hip, causing him to hiss in pain. Realization then dawned on him that it was no bed he and Jaebeom laid on. They were still outside, and the bird determined to pluck his hair out had every right to do so in its natural habitat. Jinyoung was torn on who to blame. He was just grateful that it settled way up and not somewhere around their hips. That would be an awful start to their morning. 

He adjusted himself better, surveyed their surroundings, and woke Jaebeom up. 

“Jaebeom,” he shook the slumbering Don to consciousness, “Wake up. We need to go inside. I think birds are watching us.”

Jaebeom’s mouth crooked in a drowsy smile, “You’re scared of some birds?”

“No but that’s really not the point,” Jinyoung reasoned, “We’ve been here all night.”

“And we can stay some more,” Jaebeom rolled over him, effectively straddling him, sleepiness vanishing in an instant. 

The Don eyed him lewdly and for the nth time since they arrived at the lake house, Jinyoung wondered if, aside from the famiglia, something else occupied his husband’s thoughts that were not associated to sex. It seemed like once the responsibility was lifted off Jaebeom’s shoulders, there was nothing else he cared about but sex.

He thought Jaebeom before had been dick-driven enough. The past week and few days proved Jinyoung wrong. It was fortunate that he let Jackson talk him into going to the gym with him. The underboss was just a formidable fitness coach as he was a mafiosi. Jinyoung’s stamina thanked him for being so insightful. 

Jaebeom leaned down to press a kiss on his lips, unrestricted and starved. Morning kiss it was but Jinyoung could smell the forest on Jaebeom, woodsy with the hint of leaves and the evening air. He returned the kiss with the same fervor, embracing Jaebeom while at it. 

Jaebeom’s hand found its way down, not beating around the bush. Jinyoung supposed that making it quick was the way to go. He was still wary of the bird that had fled away, hiding in the trees. It could be watching them, or worse, it could have invited a whole flock to watch Jaebeom and him mate out in the open.

He was brought back from his drifting thoughts when Jaebeom inserted a digit, twisting and turning inside of him. 

“We don’t have lube, tesoro.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Of course, they would not have. They were naked  _ outside _ . 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Jinyoung,” Jaebeom plunged the digit deeper, with more force that made Jinyoung’s breath hitch, “I’m asking if you’re okay with that.”

Jinyoung nodded, biting his lower lip when Jaebeom added another finger, stretching him wide. Jinyoung was more than okay with it. 

Jaebeom then leaned down again and attacked Jinyoung’s neck, nipping along the sensitive skin from his shoulder to the underside of his ear. 

“Tesoro, you taste good,” Jaebeom said, breath heavy with want. 

Jinyoung let out a moan when Jaebeom curled his fingers just the right angle and hit a particular spot. The earth dug at his back, and he was sure it would leave cuts and scratches, but he could not be bothered, not when the fingers inside him kept a steady assault. Jinyoung reckoned he could just make Jaebeom apply soothing gel on his back when they get back inside the house. 

The Don eased up, withdrawing his hand from abusing Jinyoung’s hole, which actually earned him a whimper from Jinyoung who was red in the face – turned on and embarrassed at being so needy. Not when they had probable witnesses lurking on the tree branches. 

Jaebeom placed himself between Jinyoung’s legs, a position Jinyoung found his husband to be in a little too frequently the past week. He had no complaints, though. He loved having Jaebeom in between his legs.

Jaebeom kissed the inside of his knee, gazing at him with a determined face and even more determined eyes. Jinyoung planted his feet firmly on the ground, pleased when the earth provided enough traction. He would not be dragged across the earth to the set of trees behind them no matter how strong Jaebeom pounded into him. 

“Ready?” Jaebeom spat on his hand and slicked his dick as good as he could. 

Jinyoung nodded, and then they were one. 

Jaebeom entered him slowly, obviously trying to be gentle without the lube and with nature as their bed. Jaebeom was caring like that, despite wearing a tight expression and growling like a dog most of the time. 

“ _ Ah, fuck, Jinyoung _ .”

Jinyoung could not even muster a smile, his own voice shaky and stuttering. “Jaebeom, love, just  _ move _ .”

“That, I can do.” Jaebeom smirked then started thrusting into him like he always did, deliberate and sure and straight to the fucking point.

Jaebeom sank into him in a steady rhythm, him meeting Jaebeom’s hips at every thrust. Jaebeom’s cock reached deep inside and rammed into his prostate at every thrust – Jaebeom definitely a master when it comes to his body.

Jinyoung grasped Jaebeom’s biceps, holding tight to ground himself and not fly away like his thoughts threatened to, and dug his nails on the skin. Jaebeom gasped at the pain but Jinyoung swallowed the sounds, pulling Jaebeom down for a desperate kiss, licking into Jaebeom’s mouth as his husband focused on making him see stars.

“Touch yourself,” Jaebeom said in between kisses, in between thrusts.

Jinyoung reached for his cock, pumping himself to the beat of Jaebeom slamming onto him, pumping up and down to Jaebeom’s in and out. It was exhilarating, the way his mewls and Jaebeom’s groans disappeared in the distance, the trees and the lake swallowing the sound of their lovemaking.

“Close,” Jaebeom hissed.

Jinyoung nodded, and no words were needed between them for an understanding to form.  _ Together. _

A few more precise thrusts before Jaebeom’s hips lost rhythm, stuttering, before the both of them reached that high, clImaxing in waves of pleasure, spilling cum over each other: Jaebeom inside him and him over Jaebeom’s abdomen, both releasing groans so raw and loud. It was bliss.

Jinyoung felt the air whooshing out of his body, his entire person melting into the ground, being one with the earth. Above him, Jaebeom grinned, dipped down to steal one last kiss, as sweet as the morning air enclosing them in a bubble.

Then his husband pulled out – Jinyoung felt cum oozing out of him and he almost laughed at how barbaric they must look, mating out in the open, on the grass, like primates and not civilized members of the human society – and rolled over to lay beside him. Like on the boat, Jinyoung inched closer to lay on Jaebeom’s arm that was spread out specifically for him. Jinyoung turned and rested his head on Jaebeom’s chest; Jaebeom turned his head to place a kiss on Jinyoung’s hair. Perfect.

In the distance, they could see the sun had begun to appear from behind the mountains. They had come a long way, Jinyoung thought. He was deeply thankful for the universe for letting him end up in Jaebeom’s arms, and he expressed it by sending a little prayer of thanks to the rising sun.

“Sunrise, huh?” His husband said in a soft tone he reserved for Jinyoung’s ears, “Romantic enough for you?”

Jinyoung felt heat creeping up all over under his skin, but he was way too blissed out to feel embarrassed. And the wild beating of his heart from Jaebeom’s sudden sweetness deafened any attempt at making snarky retorts. 

It  _ was _ romantic. It  _ was  _ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> lmao i was supposed to upload this on JJP's anniversary but i suck at meeting deadlines and now im two days late (technically three but timezones blah blah blah)  
> Comment down your thoughts!


End file.
